I Need To Be The Hero This Time
by TVwhore
Summary: It's been 10 years and Damon and Elena are together and adopted a baby girl 5 years ago and Stefan and Caroline are together and she is pregnant with a girl. Damon's got to sacrifice himself to save the ones he loves but won't be able to do it if Elena knows.
1. Chapter 1- I need to be the hero

*Everyone's just found out that the only way to save Mystic Falls and everyone is if one of the Salvatore brothers sacrifice themselves*

Stefan: "I will do it, I will go."

Caroline: "No, Stefan. You can't leave me and our new born daughter."

Bonnie: "Neither of you are going to die, we started this together and we will die together." Grabs hold of Jeremy's hand and squeezes it

Damon watches everyone start to panic and she spots Elena shaking her head at him because she knows him more then anyone else his going to do it with or without their permission.

Damon: "Stefan, you're are out of the question I will not let my little brother die. No arguments, or disagreements I will do it." Watches everyone start disagreeing and Elena watches all the life in Elena's eyes leave. Jeremy has let go of Bonnie's hand is walking towards Damon, Bonnie goes and sits down and Stefan just stares at his brother. All of a sudden there is a massive smash of a glass that was just thrown into the fireplace, everyone looks at Elena.

Elena: "You are not sacrificing yourself! You are not only my boyfriend Damon you are my best friend and I can't lose you."

Damon walks over to Elena and holds her face between his hands and wipes away her tear with his thumb

Damon: "I promised you all them years ago that I wouldn't let anything happen to you and to hell am I going to let this kill you and our Daughter. Elena, I love you. Let me the hero for you and her. For all of you."

Elena lifts her hand up to slap him and he catches her arm, she feels Jeremy try to pull away

Elena: "And like hell am I going to let you die!"

Damon then decides in that moment that Elena can't know that he will do it, his got to let her believe his not going to sacrificing himself. It's the only way she's going to let him go. Even of she hates him for it after his got to do this to make sure she stays alive and so does he daughter. Grabs hold of her face and looks her in the eyes.

Damon: "Fine, I won't do it."


	2. Chapter 2- Forgive me

*Damon and Stefan are now left in the living room both standing in front of the fireplace*

Stefan: "You're going to go and sacrifice yourself aren't you?"

Damon: -looks into the fireplace- "I have to, to save you, Elena, my daughter and my future niece. I can't let any of you die knowing I could of stopped it."

Stefan: "But we all could die together, Damon. Elena won't be able to love without you, I know that and you know that. Your daughter is going to grow up without a father."

Damon: -looks at Stefan- "She will live for our daughter, she will eventually understand that I did this for you all. My daughter wont be able to grow up and have a life if I don't do this. I have no other option."

Stefan: "You do, me. I'm the other option it doesn't have to be you and I can't just stand back and let you die! Your my brother Damon."

Damon: "You are not an option. Well if you can't stand sit." – smirk's at him- "And I'm your older brother it's my responsibly to look after you."

Stefan: "This isn't a joke, Damon. Please, don't do this."

Damon: -looks Stefan in the eyes- "Look after Elena and my daughter like you will look after your own family. Promise me."

Stefan: "I promise."

Damon puts his drink down and walks out of the living room, goes upstairs into his daughter's bedroom, tucks her in and kisses her forehead.

Damon: "I love you, sweetie. Goodbye."

Damon walks out and pull his phone out and puts it on video record and stands it up across from him.

Damon: "Please take very special care of your mother, because I'm not here to do so. She's going to need you, to take care of her. Just like my mom needed me. So love her and take care of her. I love you, Goodbye"

A tear falls down his face, walks over and turns the video recording off. Walks into his room, gets a post-stick note and scribbles on it 'Give to our daughter when the time is right, I'm sorry Elena. I love you forever.' puts the phone next to Elena on her bedside cabinet. Lightly moves a strand of her hair and watches her sleep just like all them years ago when he first watched her sleeping.

Damon: "Please, forgive me."


	3. Chapter 3- Time to say Goodbye

*Damon's already left and agreed to the Devil's deal. Stefan woke everyone up and told them and all of them have gone after Damon. They all find him standing on wickery bridge*

Stefan: -looks at his niece- "Promises me that whatever happens you will stay close to Auntie Caroline"

Angel: -spots her father just standing there watching the river, and her mother running towards him. Puts her hand behind her back and crosses her fingers, looks at her uncle.- "I promise"

Elena: -running towards Damon, when he puts his hand up to signal her to stop. She stops and looks at him.- "You don't have to do this Damon, come back."

Damon: "I can't. It's too late."

Elena: -feels her heart breaking, she must be able to do something.- "I need you Damon! Our daughter needs you!"

Damon: -tear falls down his cheek. Looks out at the river and see's the sun slowly starting to rise. He knows this is the last time he will ever see anything so beautiful. He turns and faces to see Elena crying, his daughter staring at him while holding onto Caroline's hand, Jeremy and Bonnie holding hands and his dear younger brother Stefan starting to walk up to Elena. Changes the subject- "Isn't everything so beautiful this morning? Everything is so beautiful."

Elena: -crying- "Damon. . . please!"

Damon: "If I can save you, my brother and my daughter, then I would be really protecting you. It'd be the best thing I'd ever done in my life. The point of it really."

Angel: -finally realises what her father is doing, runs towards him but someone grabs her just before she could touch him, looks into his eyes- "Please, don't leave me daddy."

Stefan: -gives Angel to Elena and looks Damon in the eyes and sees him start to break down- "Damon, just listen to me, okay? You have always been a hero, your my hero, Elena's hero, Angel's hero, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Caroline's hero. Damon, your my bestfriend and my brother okay? I need you."

Damon: -shaking and crying, looks at Stefan- "Elena and Angel, I need to know you'll take care of them. Give me your word."

Stefan: -hears Angel crying, picks her up and holds Elena's hand which is shaking- "I promise."

Elena: -crying- "I'm so sorry for all the horrible things I ever done to you."

Damon: -chuckles through his tears and looks Elena's eyes- "Don't be. You've given me the family I thought I could never have, a real family. Just tell me one thing, please tell me you forgive me."

Elena: -sees Damon's hand start to burn from the sun, starts crying harder- "I forgive you."

Damon: -starts to feel his hand burn and the floor start to crumble. looks at Stefan- "Get them out of here!"

Stefan: -tries to pull Elena away who refuses, runs Angel back to the others who are crying- "Take her home"

Damon: -Feels like his about to fall into the hole when Elena grabs hold of his hand.-

Elena: -holds him tight why crying- "Please don't let go! I need you! I love you, Damon Salvatore."

Damon: -smiles up at Elena and looks her in the eyes- "I love you too, Elena Gilbert."

Damon lets go of her hand and falls into hell. The earth goes back to normal and Elena is laying on the spot crying, calling for Damon.


	4. Chapter 4- The Originals return

*its been one week since Damon died, Caroline organised a funeral with obviously an empty box. Elena hasn't come out of her and Damon's room since she finally left wickery bridge, she hasn't eaten any real food or drank any blood. Angel's been staying in Jeremy's room. Stefan also hasn't left his room since bringing Elena home*

Bonnie: "So, today is the day we finally say Goodbye to Damon Salvatore."

Caroline: "Yup, I tried to just make is close friends and family but word got out and a lot of people are showing up. The Michelson family is even coming."

Bonnie: "Why the hell is Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah coming for?"

Caroline: "Well, Rebekah is coming with Matt, Elijah is coming because he did like Damon and his bringing Hayley, and we all know why Klaus is coming."

Bonnie: "Yup, to see if he can persuade you to finally go with him. Does he know your pregnant."

Caroline: "Not yet, but he soon will."

Caroline goes upstairs and walks into hers and Stefan's room which she hasn't been stayinb in for a whole week because he keeps pushing her away. His reading his journals again the ones that Damon is in. She slowly walks over to him, goes on her knees and lightly touches his knees. Stefan slowly looks down at her.

Caroline: "You need to get ready."

Stefan: "Oh." Places the journal lightly down on the table next to him, gets off his chair and brushes past Caroline to see that she already put a suit out for him

Caroline: stands up and looks at Stefan "I get it, your brother died. But stop pushing me away Stefan the baby is due soon and I can't bring this child up on my own." The doorbell rings, Caroline sighs once she gets no answer. Walks out the bedroom and down the stairs to fine Matt, the Michelson's and Hayley. She runs down to Matt and hugs him.

Matt: holds Caroline tight and gives a soft chuckle "I missed you too Care. Where is she?"

Caroline: pulls away "Elena? Where she's been for the past week in their room"

Rebekah: "Hello Caroline."

Caroline: after so long of hating this family when they returned from New Orleans they had changed for the better. She walks over to Caroline hugs Rebekah and pulls away "Hey Bek."

Caroline also greets Elijah and Hayley in the same way. She notices that Klaus isn't anywhere to be seen but then all of a sudden he walks through the door more handsome than ever and still now he makes Caroline have goose bumps. Elijah and Hayley walk into the living room where Bonnie is, Matt goes upstairs and Rebekah makes her way into the kitchen leaving Klaus and Caroline alone.

Klaus: moves close to Caroline and moves a strand of hair away from her eyes "Hello Caroline, looking more beautiful then ever." He notices the glow is her face and with his vampire hearing he hears a small, soft heartbeat "You're pregnant."

Caroline: looks down and holds her stomach "Yes."

Klaus: moves forward and whispers so softly and quietly that only she would hear "Does he know it's mine."

Caroline: swallows hard and shakes her head "No, please don't say anything."


	5. Chapter 5- I'm still here

*from where we left off from the last chapter but upstairs*

Jeremy walks out of his room when he heard someone coming up the stairs. Matt stops in his tracks when he reaches the top of the stairs and see's Jeremy, he walks towards him and gives him a manly hug and pulls away.

Matt: "How's Elena?"

Jeremy: "Much worse then the first time her and Damon broke up."

Matt: "Well, that doesn't surprise me but at least Caroline isn't offering her a 'celebration breakfast' this time."

Jeremy: "Yeah, Bonnie told me about that."

Angel heard her uncle Matt's voice and came running out the room and ran to Matt and hugged his legs. Matt picked Angel up and hugged her close and tight.

Angel: "I missed you."

Matt: strokes Angel's long brown hair "I missed you too."

Angel: "My daddy's gone and his not coming back." She whispers while crying

Matt: "I know darling, but me, uncle Jeremy, Uncle Stefan, and uncle Elijah are going to look after you now."

Angel: "But whose going to look after my mummy."

Matt: "We all are, I promise." He puts Angel down on the floor and goes on his knees and wipes away her tears "Daddy is still here watching you, you know daddy wouldn't like to see you upset."

Angel: takes a deep breath and closes her eyes tight and then opens them "See, I'm not crying anymore." Angel walks past Matt and to her mummy and daddy's bedroom door and knocks "Mummy, it's me Angel. Can I come in?"

Angel gets no answer so she walks into the room. Elena is curled up in a ball on Damon's side of the bed looking outside the window all the blood bags everyone has brought into her still full and piling up on the floor, she's white and looks ill, she's got bags under her eyes like she hasn't got any sleep at all. Angel climbs up onto the bed with a blood bag and hugs Elena from behind.

Angel: "Mummy, you need to drink. Please, for me."

Elena just keeps staring at the window, she's been blocking out everything but hearing Angel's voice brings her back. Elena's been deciding if she should turn her humanity off and by the end of the day she would of. She didn't want to feel this pain anymore, like half of her was missing, she just needed him back here with her. But hearing Angel's voice reminded her of why he done it and why she can't turn her humanity off. Elena blinks for the first time in a week, she slowly sits up and feels the pain of her body shutting down and how hungry she really is. She takes the blood bag off her daughter and feeds from it. She feels her body start to wake up again, her vampire hearing coming back to life, her strength again. She leans over, picks up Damon's phone and the note and gives it to Angel.

Elena: "Daddy wanted you to watch this." She hears footsteps come into the room and she see's Stefan standing there in his black suit with a black dress on a hanger and plastic bag in his hand

Stefan: "It's time to get ready Elena." He places the dress on her bed, picks Angel up and walks out the room and closes the door

Elena looks at the dress, she lays her head down on the pillow and smells it which still smells of Damon. A single tear falls down her cheek and onto the pillow. She slowly climbs of the bed, walks to her dressing table and picks up the necklace that looks exactly like her vervain but it's a daylight necklace that Damon got made for her. She picks it up and puts it on. She see's Jeremy walk into her room.

Elena: "I-I can't do this Jer. It's too hard." Tears fall down her cheek, she runs over to Jeremy who just holds her while she's sobbing.

Jeremy hold his sister tight, he see's Damon appear leaning against the wall a tear falling down his cheek.

Damon: "Tell her she needs to be strong for Angel. But I swear to god Jer if you tell her I'm here I will come back from the dead and kill you."

Jeremy: "You need to be strong Elena. For Angel. You know Damon would hate seeing you like this."

Elena: takes a deep breath, pulls away from Jeremy "I need to get dressed."

Jeremy takes a glance at Damon and nods his head and walks out the room. Elena takes her clothes off and has a shower, she goes back in the bedroom. Damon is now sitting on the bed admiring Elena, she picks up the dress and puts it on staring at herself in the mirror. Damon stands behind her and wraps his arms around her.

Damon: "I'm still here Elena, always. I love you, forever."

Elena: can't hear, see or feel Damon "You promised me all them years ago you would never leave me again, but you have." She walks out of the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6- Who's the daddy

*back down stairs*

Caroline: "Klaus, you can't say anything. Promise me, Stefan can't know his just lost his brother and if he finds out about this his going to feel even more guilty for not being the sacrifice since the only reason he didn't do it was for this baby."

Klaus: strokes her cheek "I promise, I won't tell him today." Walks into the lounge

Caroline feels like screaming at Klaus, even begging him not to say anything but she knows no matter what she does he will eventually tell Stefan because that's the kind of man he is. She hears someone walking down the stairs she turns to see Stefan and Elena walking down the stairs when they reach the bottom she goes up and hugs Elena.

Elena: "Care, I'm fine." Pulls away from the hug

Caroline: gives her a stern look "No, your not."

Stefan: sighs a bit irritated "Caroline, leave her alone. If she says she is fine, she's fine."

Caroline: she looks at him and feels hurt "Fine." Walks away

Elena: "Stefan, you didn't have to be harsh to her. She's going through a lot too. Your baby has just lost an uncle and she's just lost a friend"

Stefan: "But she needs to know that everything isn't about her."

Elena: "Just be there for her. She's carrying your child, you can't treat her like that and you defiantly can't blame her for what's happened to Damon." Walks into the lounge where all the Mikaelsons are and with Hayley, Caroline, Bonnie, and Jeremy

Elijah: walks up to Elena and hugs her "I'm so sorry for your lost, Elena."

Elena: takes a deep breath and swallows hard "Thanks." Looks around the room and looks at Hayley "Where's the little one?"

Hayley: "His with Marcel. Didn't think this was the right place for him to be right now, with him now being a werewolf."

Elena: nods "Yeah, I heard about that. Sorry to hear that it's sooner then later."

Hayley: "Yeah, me too. But he does have his father's temper. Where's your little one?"

Jeremy: "She's upstairs with Matt."

Caroline: hears the cars turn up "The cars are here. Elena, Stefan, Jeremy, Bonnie, me and Angel in one. Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, and Matt in the other."

Elena: "Isn't Tyler coming?"

Caroline: "No. He said his too busy going around the world."

Everyone goes off into their cars.

Caroline: goes upstairs and gets Matt and Angel "Time to go guys."

Matt: "Angel, why don't you go and get in the car." Turns to Caroline once Angel walks down the steps and outside "It's not Stefan's is it?"

Caroline: "What do you mean?"

Matt: "Well, vampires can't reproduce unless you're Klaus."

Caroline: "It's a miracle then isn't it." Walks down the steps, outside and into the car

Matt: shakes his head and walks down the stairs "Damon, I know you're here. You would never leave Elena. I know you never really liked me but I wish you was here right now. We all do." Walks out the house and closes the door.

Damon: "I wish I was here too, mate. So I could rip off Caroline's head for what she has done to my brother."


End file.
